The story of Selaerosona Windrunner: Returning to the Sun
by DarkLadySylvanas96
Summary: Years after being raised by her mother, Sylvanas Windrunner, Selaerosona returns after being kidnapped and whisked away into the past, along with her friend, Surmor. They find themselves dealing with aspects, black dragons, horde and alliance feuds, a mysterious man named Zarus,& finally, Sela's father, Kael'thas. Read to find out what happens in this sequel to The story of Sela!
1. The Start that begins with an End

**HELLO EVERYONE :D long time no see :D as promised, I have worked for months on the story plot of this sequel AND A 3000 WORD FIRST CHAPTER :D HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT! REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW! I ALWAYS LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL :3 now READ**

As the moon rose over the pine trees, faint cries of victory echoed from the ruins of the once great kingdom of the living, known as Lordearon. The lifeless corpses of elves, orcs, humans, drawves, trolls and demons, littered the silent city of ruins.  
>A large, green orc, quietly exited from the depths of the city that he had fought and won, alongside his people.<p>

In the silence, he walked amongst the bodies, his blue eyes showing the evident sorrow and pain he felt for each soul that had given their mortal body in the battle against the demonic forces of the dread-lord once known as Varimathras. A low growl of cold triumph, rose in the orc's throat, as he remembered the recent battle that resulted in the demon lord's death.  
>Good riddance, were the only words the orc had left for the demon.<p>

The Orc continued walking, his anger growing more fierce with every pair of eyes that were glazed over with the terror and agony each that soul had experienced before they had fallen.  
>He was snapped from his inner thoughts of anger, when a voice cracked through the silence brought by the night, followed by the sound of harsh, ragged breathing. The blue eyes of the large, green being fell upon gorey body of a female troll. Her still soft face, though splattered with blood that was both a demon's and her own, revealed she was just barely of age to fight in battle.<p>

"War...chief..."

The Warchief rushed to her side, and kneeled down next to her, raising his arms above her. His hands glowed, as his shamanist powers began to summon forth the elements of healing to help the child, who's heart still beat, faintly, in her chest.

But, a four fingered hand, with blood covering them, shakily raised to lay on his hand. The Warchief snapped his gaze to her face in surprise, only to look upon her small, pained smile which caused the great Orc's heart to give a seize of empathy.

"Nah...Warchief...chu save dat...for some-bodie who's got ta chance...Tul'ka wood radda die...dis way...den die...wastin' chor voodoo."

The orc looked like he might argue, when she cut him off again, as fear shot through her eyes like a bolt of lightning.

"Will chu stay...ere witd me? ...I...don't wanna...be alone..."

So there the mighty Warchief of the Horde stayed, by the dying body of the girl, whom merely found solace in having someone with her, in her last moments.

A few moments later, the small voiced cracked the air again.

"It...it be ...gone..."

The Orc nodded in agreement.

"Yes...for now, the demon threat is gone."

"No...not da de-mons..."

Thrall turned his confused blue eyes upon her.

"What is gone, then?"

Tul'ka wheezed, as she tried to move her head to look around.

"Me neck...lace. Da one da pretty elf gave me...back in Sha...tahrah...I promised her...dat I'd keep it safe..."

Thrall blinked, and carefully began to look around, as his large hands felt about through the grass. Eventually, his hand brushed upon a piece a wood attached to a leather strap. Lifting the pendant by the strap, he gazed in awe, as the light from the moon revealed the vivid details that were skillfully carved into the piece of what looked to be an emerald. The various cuts and details imprinted into the green gem, caused it to take the form of a miniature dragon-hawk, sitting idly in flight.

A small, gurgled sigh of relief came from the trembling lips of the young troll laying beside him, as her eyes fell upon her tiny treasure.

"Ya found...it...tank ya, Warchief...I don't tink...I could rest eazie..without knowin'

Her relief in such a simple thing, caused Thrall's heart to give another painful squeeze of sorrow. He was tempted to try healing her again, but even at this point, he knew it wouldn't yield the result he sought.

The young Tul'ka's fate was sealed in the Deamon's foul essence and her own blood.

Even as the moon rose higher in the sky, and the breeze became colder with each gentle blow, the Warchief stayed with the young troll until the end.

Tul'ka's right hand gently clutched her prized necklace, as if it were the only thing anchoring her soul to its body. Thrall sat next to her, gazing up at the moon, brooding deeply over the day when he could lay down his hammer, and raise a family in a world of peace...a world where children such as Tul'ka would not receive such cruel fates.

A small whisper broke him free from his pondering.

"Thrall...will dere...always be...war?"

Thrall, shocked for a moment, wondering briefly if she had read his mind, turned his gaze to her, and gave an answer filled with more truth then anything he had ever uttered before.

"I do not know for certain, child."

He turned his gaze back to the moon, a small sigh leaving his lips as the weight of what he had told the troll began to weigh upon his large shoulders. His eyes distantly gazed to the white orb in the dark sky, as if it were a beacon of hope.

"It be nice...if one day...dere...be...peace..."

A small hand suddenly softly gripped his. Thrall turned his head to reply, believing she wanted an answer.

"I do no-"

His words caught in his throat. The troll's eyes had glazed over, locked looking up into the beautiful night sky that danced around the full moon.

The shocked look upon the Warchief's was unmeasurable to anything he had experienced in his past of vicious battles and losses.

Here, a suffering child had passed from grave battle wounds, without anyone, even he, noticing.

It was now, that he noticed that her free hand hand gripped his tightly, had not been in seeking an answer.

It had been seeking safety as death came to tear her from this mortal world.

A shaky, shocked breath left his dry lips, as the reality of the small soul leaving without his noticing came crashing down upon him like a stampeding kodo.

With the heaviest of hearts, he orc took a large hand, and gently, closed her eyes. He slowly spoke as he bowed his head in respect to the little troll that sacrificed everything to protects he Horde, her only remaining family.

"One day, child, I will make sure your wish comes true."

His head remained bowed, as he allowed the feelings of sorrow and lose over flow him, as the young troll's spirit traveled to whatever lay in the beyond.

From the cover of the pine trees' shadows, an agile form watched the Orc from her hiding spot amongst the forest. She lingered for a moment longer, a foreign feeling growing in her breast as she watched the Orc mourn the loss of the small troll, before wheeling on her feet and disappearing in to the dark embrace of the forest.

* * *

><p>The high elf, dressed in a blue ranger's uniform, smirked as she raced back through the woods, as swift as an arrow. Her petite feet making very little sound upon the forest's carpet of pine needles. When she broke into a clearing her blue gaze fell upon the lilac-colored Kaldorei woman. The elf lay, in what seemed to be a peaceful sleep, strewn out in a slightly elegant way across a large, tree-stump. Night elven tattoos came down from her eyes, their forest green coloring contrasting with her lilac-complected skin. Light green hair, fell around her face, and the the moon shaped cornet upon her forehead. Her tall, lean body, half hidden under the emerald cloak that shrouded her like a blanket, was clad in light green armor, that revealed much of her torso.<p>

However, there was something different about her...something that set her apart from other elves. Besides her unusual height, even for a Kaledorien, were the golden-cream colored horns that protruded from the green tresses.

The ranger approached, on silent steps, halting before the stump. She lightly fell to one knee, raising a hand up toward the figure, her palm upwards. Her full, pink lips open as her musical voice flowed out.

"My Lady, I have return."

The lady's eyes groggily open, and from their slits came a brilliant silver glow, as if they were tiny moons. She slowly pulled herself up into a semi-sitting position. She stretched her arms in a "t" shape, and gave a mildly-large, content yawn, as if she were a house cat awakening from it's afternoon nap. As her stretched mouth slowly returned to its normal size, her deep-purple lips stretched into a blissful smile.

"So you have, my little ranger. Now," She placed her gloved hand into the ranger's smaller, graceful palm. She quietly inhaled slightly, and gently shut her eyes once more, exhaling, as the images of the Undercity, the battle, a banshee, her sister, a child, the Orc, and the dead troll shot across her closed eyes. She slowly withdrew her hand from the high elf's palm, not yet allowing her eye lids to slide open again.

She ran a hand across her cheek, traveling up into the jungle of green hair, as a

"The souls will be collected soon..."

"This bloodshed was inevitable, both you and I know this."

The silver eyes shot open in surprise, as she craned her neck to peer into the forest to her right only for her gaze to fall upon the unmistakable blue eyes that were framed by lush brunette hair that fell in two braids onto a toned chest. A blue dragon tattoo controlled one unarmored shoulder, while the right was clad in a shoulder-guard with a glass ball at the center. Contained within the transparent orb, were sands from the Hourglass of Time, a sacred artifact of the Bronze Draginflight.

And the only one with the self-control and powerful to handle the title of The Aspect of Time itself, stood before the Dreamer now, in the very flesh.

Nozdormu.

His blue eyes bore into her for what seemed to be ages, his gaze analyzing her carefully, before he slid his gaze to the ranger, whom was now standing in a defensive stance between himself and her mistress.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Playing with these daydream shades, again, Ysera? Have you any idea what you could do if the wrong beings laid their gazes upon this one's form?"

His chiding tone made Ysera feel as if he were trying to reprimand her as if she were a whelpling.

She rolled her shoulders, showing his curt remarks had no effect on her.

"I am well aware of the repercussions my powers can bring," She gave him a long, cool look with her moon-like eyes. "As you are aware of what your's will bring one day."

A low growl forms in the man's throat, sounding more of that of a dragon then a mere man's. The Dreamer, however, ignores his displeasure, as she continues.

"Also, it was approved by the Aspects that I use the shade of Sylvanas's living form," she gestured to the shade before her, the details correct to the last stitch upon her leather armor,"to adjust her daughter into the coming transition. We all know what is at stake if we fail to align the pieces properly."

Norzdormu growls at her again, "We are toying upon thin, cracking ice! You especially,Ysera! I believe you've been in your own world of dreams for far too long!"

The cool facade snaps for a moment, as Ysera hissed in a cold mix of annoyance and building rage.

"At least I am not hoping through time to escape the present reality!"

The Aspect of Time didn't try to mask the growl of enragement that was building into a roar.

"How dare you speak to me about fleeing from reality, 'Dreamer'!"

Just as Ysera shot to her feet in fury, and Nozdormu was beginning to advance from the other side of the clearing, a white light, like a blazing sun, caused both to shield their eyes from it. They could feel warmth from it's brightness, and even behind their shut eyes they could see the light that illuminated the area.

And just as suddenly as it came, it burned away. Gone, in the blink of an eye.

A calm, melodic voice flowed through breeze around them. A carefree edge lingering on it's words.

"Come now, Time and Dream. Can we not settle this like the proper Aspects we are? Wouldn't want to let your Titans down now, would you?"

Ysera felt her stomach give a mixed squeeze of surprise, disbelief, and the hint of fear. Slowly, she lowered her arms out of the stance they had taken to shield her eyes from the light. And cautiously, opened her eyes once more.

In the area between where she and her shade of Sylvanas were stationed near the stump, and where Nozdormu now stood in a rigid posture, was now commanded by the small, somewhat frail looking, girl of no more then 19 years of age.

Here figure looked as thin and agile as an elf's, however, human ears could just barely be made out beneath the long tresses of snow white hair, that curled and fell right to the small of her back. Her pale skin made her appear to be made from porcelian, clad in a white dress that covered everything that would make her appear impure if left out to be seen by all. Her features carved in by a master doll-crafter, as her nose crinkled in just the right way, and dimples appeared along with her smile. Her eyes, a blue that would make one believe she were either dead or blind, twinkled like stars with amusement. And her pale, pink lips were curved in coy laughter, as if her mother had playfully scolded her for playing in her makeup.

She tilted her snow head to the side, as she glanced between the lady in green and the man within bronze.

"Fighting will not get anything done. What has happened, has already come and gone. All we can do," she snapped her eyes back to Nozdormu, just as he was opening his lips to interrupt her, "Isn't that correct, Time?"

Stunned, the aspect of time attempted to recover by closing his mouth and merely nodding, which earned him a giggle of pleasure from the girl.

Ysera, still slightly bewildered but more composed, returned to her sitting position on the stump, casually crossing one leg over the other.

"Tell me, Watcher, why have you strayed from the Gate? Why not send another of your flight as you do in the past?"

The dreamer was rewarded with a sigh of boredom.

"Oh come now, Ysera, you of all dragons know how utterly dull being in our own worlds can become sometimes. I only wanted to stretch my wings a bit."

As if to prove a point, the girl gave a large stretch, giving a sound of satisfaction as she did so.

Ysera, shaking her head as she both understood but also disapproved the Watcher's actions.

"You know, Ysera..."

The Kaledorien jumped, as she snapped her head up to find the girl sitting beside her.

"He is right in a way...," she rose her hand out to the shade of the Windrunner, whom hesitantly placed her gloved hand into the girl's.

Ysera's eyes looked into Sylvanas's. Even though it was a shade created through the Dream, it contained all of Sylavanas' former memories, thoughts and feelings before she died.

And the look in her eyes mimicked the one the real one had shown as the undead steed of Arthas charged toward her.

"Therefore, her part is over."

Faster then anyone could comprehend, the girl grasped the ranger's hand in her own, white talons seeming to emerge from he fingers, as the sliced through the glove into the skin beneath.

A scream of agony escaped the shades lips, as she withered and squirmed, like an animal in a trap, trying in desperation to free herself from the girl's grasp.

Ysera gazed in horror, as her eyes locked with the elf's pained blue eyes. She could feel the bile rising in her throat, as she tried attempted to break the connection that was paining the creature so.

But just before she could separate their hands, Sylvanas's screaming vanished, as her body vanished in a tiny burst of light.

As Ysera sat there, somewhat stunned over something that never truly existed being taken from the world, Nozdormu approached the the girl, whom was morphing her hand back to a normal human's.

His voice tired to remain cool as he addressed her.

"Fiorene."

The girl looked up at him, a smile renewing upon her face. He cleared his throat, rousing whatever authority he had over this being.

"Fiorene, isn't is time you returned to the Gate? The Noire's can only handle so much in your absence...especially after tonight."

Fiorene sighed, as she mentally weighed the logic of the Aspect of Time's words. Finally, she nodded, speaking with a voice millenniums more mature then the demeanor she had just displayed.

"You are correct, Nozdormu, it is time I returned." She stood, and began to quietly depart into the pine forest before them, however, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder at the two of them.

"If you continue to be this divided in her coming, then you will merely become obstacles in her path."

She began walking again, the shadows of the pine trees already beginning to engulf her.

"And she will not hesitate to remove you."

And she was gone.

Ysera sighed in slight relief. Nozdormu also released a breath he seemed to be holding, as he sat with his back to her on the stump.

"What do we do, Nozdormu? What CAN we do?"

He gave another long sigh, as he mulled it over slowly.

"The only thing we can do, Ysera. Wait and protect what exists now."

Ysera opened her mouth to reply, but before the breath of the words had left her lips, two bronze drakes appeared from what seemed to be almost thin air. Between them stood an hourglass as tall as a male human.

The larger of the two spoke as clearly as he could, as he was clearly shaken from time traveling on top of whatever caused the alarm to burn in his eyes.

"My lord! It has happened! The Infinite Dragonflight have made their move! She has been taken!"

Ysera whipped around in utter bewilderment, only to see Nozdormu stand and give his orders.

"Find exactly when they have taken her. We might be able to use it to set the pieces into motion. Do not let her be lost in the time streams! Go! NOW!"

The dragons nodded in unison, and the hourglass glowed a bright, golden light, and then they were gone.

The Aspect of Time gazed down at the Dreamer, dread and determination filling his eyes.

"And so it has begun. Let us hope, that the odds are in our favor."

And with that, he vanished, leaving She of the Dream, to worry about a time that may or may-not have already come to pass.

**And there we have it :D chapter one of many :D this story is going to unfold in ways I hope and pray that you all will love :D until next time then :) remember to rate and review! This story only happens because of YOU all :D **


	2. The Hunt of Desires and Promises

~13 years later~

As the crystallized trees quietly hummed their ancient tunes, and a light snow began to lazily drift down from the sky, a large elk cautiously slid out from the bushes. He paused, his large eyes carefully gazing around as his ears swerved about, trying to identify any sound that would be out of place. After a few heartbeats, the buck's feet began to take small steps towards the water source that was stationed out in the open. As he came closer and closer to the water, his eyes stop flickering about, as he became entranced by the water. To the mortal races, the lake was able to perfectly reflect the image of the twilight skies; the Mirror of Twilight.

Even though it was hours to early for dusk to fall upon the mirror, the image of white flakes above would confuse one to where they would not be able to define from which side of the water's surface did the snow come. Many would lose hours of their life, gazing into the water, in awe and interest at the natural puzzle.

As the large elk stopped just as the water began to drift gently onto his front hooves, he broke the trance the lake held over him, as he snapped his head around, double-checking his safety. But all that greeted him, was empty felids and silence.

The elk drew in a slow, deep breath, and allowed a low snort to quietly sound from his damp nose, as if to sigh at himself for being worked up over nothing. He turned his attention back to the lake, dipped his large neck, and began to lap the beautiful liquid into his mouth.

Unbeknown to the elk, a two figures silently began to rise from tall grass that shrouded the ditch in which they had hid. The humanoid silhouette's pale hand rose to grasp an arrow from the quiver at her back, brushing aside long, pale blonde hair as she did so. As she brought the arrow to the Quel'dorian bow, her elven ears twitched, looking for any sound that would indicate the elk had heard her. Pale, pink lips were in a tight line of concentration, and her sky blue irises illuminated the focus in her pupils. At her side, a large white wolf remained close to the earth, his lean limbs prepared to spring forth at her command, his golden stare locked onto the neck of the stag.

The elf carefully took aim of the unaware bull that was greedily in taking the delicious water. Her arms did not shake, which revealed the lean arm muscles that had been at practice for years of hard training.

The girl's breathing was eerily calm, identical with her wolf's, as time seemed to slow down around herself and the prey. All she could see was the prey, as her focus honed in upon the invisible target upon the elk's chest, where it's mighty heart still beat powerfully. She drew the arrow back further and held her breath, as she prepared to release death upon the creature, in one, swift blow.

However...

The bull raised his head to look back into the trees, causing the huntress to freeze in her attack. The beast opened his jaw and emitted a shriek that seemed to echo for ages into the trees, until it faded.

The elf loosened her string slightly, as both she and the elk waited. The wolf's ear flickered, annoyed as to why she waited.

Her own ears twitched once again as the sound of snapping twigs could faintly be heard, and with moments got louder. The elf raised an eyebrow in confusion, only to blink her eyes in surprise as a elk cow and calf tumbled out of the forest. The bull let out another call, lower pitched then the last, which caused the female to trot out towards him without a second thought, the calf in pursuit.

As the family nuzzled each other in greeting, the elf lowered her bow in a mixture of shock and wonder. She watched as they stood in a line, parents in either side of the calf, and drank at the water's edge together. The calf wagged its small tail in utter joy, as it made sounds that verbalized its happiness. The cow made a sound akin to a chuckle, as the bull nuzzled its young once more affectionately.

The elf, without taking her eyes from the scene, withdrew her arrow and returned it her quiver, as if in a trance. She slipped her bow across her shoulders and began to silently return to the shadows of the forest. Her companion looked between her and the prey, confused, but within a heartbeat trotted after her.

Once she had reached their safety, she turned in the darkness, looking upon the happy family, her blue eyes the only thing that came forth through the shadows.

Eyes that burned with envy.

And then they were gone.

* * *

><p>As the elf and wolf made the trek back to the transport orb, she gazed upwards toward the sky, grumbling to her wold,<p>

"I thought the sky was supposed to have answers."

"I thought you were going to take down that buck."

The duo jumped like a spooked cats, whipping around in unison to the source of the odd sounding voice, only Sela relaxed when her eyes fell upon the pearly blue skin clad in a purple ranger's armor, as Skoll gave a gruff sigh. The ranger was perched on a stump, as if she were a feline, waiting patiently for her prey to come tumbling along. With a sigh, she leaned against a tree, steadying herself from the fright. After a few moments of silence, and the crimson eyes that the girl knew were boring into her with curiosity, did she reply.

"I didn't have a good shot."

A pale, almost creamy like, eyebrow rose.

"A good shot?" the ranger echoed, "Not a single clear shot in an open field…"

The girl hesitated for a heartbeat, before looking up to the woman.

Plum lips were drawn slightly downward in a thoughtful frown, her gauntlet clothed arms crossed across her slim, pearly blue body. Even though the blood red eyes were closed, the young elf knew that they were burning with emotions behind the closed lids. The young girl bit her lip in thought, as she fell into old memories to where she first saw those blood irises.

"Selaerosona."

Sela was jolted from her remising, as the ranger's eyes reopened to shine, like illuminating flames of curiosity, edged with worry.

She raised her eyebrow in answer.

A sigh came before the woman began.

"I know...you never had a normal childhood, or lived one that others would envy..." the woman visibly winced at her own words.

Sela sighed, a half smile appearing on her lips. Sylvanas Windrunner, someone people revered, hated, respected, loved, idolized...would probably never peg her as a woman that could be so...motherly.

Yes, it had always been difficult living amongst the living dead within the Undercity. Yes, it took a strong stomach to not lose your appetite or lose your lunch every time a limb or an organ hit the floor. And yes, it took a bit of time to get used to the smell.

But, it was through this she had already learned so much. To not judge others based on appearances. That intelligence doesn't mean you can never have a friendship. And to cherish each and every day you have.

Shoving off the tree, she walked toward Sylvanas, stopping just before her, and gently spoke to her.

"Mother..." Sela never called her mother in the presence of others out of political respect. However, when they were alone, she would indulge herself with saying the word that tasted like sweet honey as it rolled off her tongue. "Are you really trying to apologize for my childhood again?" Her words had an air of innocent laughter.

Sylvanas' eyes narrowed, and she gritted her teeth.

"Only because it is true...if I hadn't failed...you would have had a normal li~"

Sela cut her off sharply.

"A normal, repetitive life like everyone else! But..." Her face changed, and her voice mimicked her mother's,"...Crap is always going to happen. What makes the difference is if you sit around sulking, achieving nothing. Or, you pick yourself back up, dust the shit off, and keep on with your head high and get shit done. That..."She smiled at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas smirked, picking up without missing a beat.

"…is what makes us Windrunners."

With that, both mother and daughter grinned, their smiles mirror images of each other, as they broke into laughter. The pure, joyous sound echoed through the trees, a song to their innocent pleasure.

After a few moments of the bliss, the sounds died away, as Sela broke off to catch her breath and Sylvanas' laughter merely died away, as air was no longer something she required. Blue eyes glinted with happiness toward the crimson pools, and an overwhelming feeling of peaceful joy overcame the Banshee Queen. The worries, the doubts, the self-loathing she had experienced about mothering her sole child as she, herself, was not only a living corpse, but Queen of the undead Forsaken. It filled whatever remained of her soul with quite happiness, that her daughter lived, laughed, loved, and regretted nothing of her raising.

Closing her eyes, she smiled. There was nothing more than this she could ask for.

Sela grinned at her mother, cherishing this moment that only they would experience together. Given the responsibility her mother shouldered, Selaerosona never complained about the time she couldn't spend alone with Sylvanas. Instead, it only made her more eager and appreciate these moments away together.

Wiping at her cheeks that were pink from the chilling cold, the realization flooded over her, as it had many times before. She sighed, knowing that there was going to be something that called this time alone to an end. She walked over to the stump Sylvanas was siting upon and sat next to her.

"What brings you out here anyway? I figured you would be with Vereesa, laying out all the guards for tonight."

Smirking, Sylvanas chuckled.

"We were. But then she mentioned getting me into a dress and I made a smooth exit." Mischief glinting in her red eyes, "Besides, I promised I'd fetch her favorite niece to play dress up with instead."

Sela gave her mother a playfully sour face.

"Oh, so I'm your scapegoat?"

"Exactly."

Sela broke out in a fit of giggles, as Sylvanas ruffled her hair.

"Come on, we best get you back before Vereesa decides to torture us both."

As they rose from the stump, Sela sighed,

"Giramar and Galadin better appreciate being born boys."

Sylvanas snickered as they began to walk in the direction of the floating city.

"They would have been quite the fashionista's."

Sela gave a groan, as her mother laughed even more as they vanished into the shadows of the forest. As Skoll began to follow, his ears shot up, black nose held aloft in the air. Whipping his gaze around, his eyes stopped at the trees across the clearing. He stared at it for more than a few moments, his ears pricked and head tilted to the side in confusion. He gave a soft bark, beginning to take a few steps towards the trees, when a sharp whistle erupted from the direction Sela had gone.

Pausing, he considered the odd smell once more, before bolting off into the trees after his lady.

From the opposite tree-line the wolf had just stared at, coal black eyes had watched the encounter from the shade. A mouth, covered in terrible scars that made a formerly handsome and strong jaw look mangled from the wounds long since healed, began to curve upwards in a cold smile.

"Man, to think the great Selaerosona had quite the soft side."

A figure, clad in a Shattered Sun tabard and mail armor as dark as night, arose from the shadows behind him, a single blue eye emitting from the shadows that shrouded her face. The human gave her a mixed look of lust and snide happiness. "Well, well, the beauty comes out of hiding. Ready to make tonight go out with a dramatic finish?"

A voice, once soft, was now hardened with experience.

"This is not the time for witticisms, Zarus."

At this, Zarus frowned, as he approached her with indecipherable eyes.

"Does it hurt?" His husky voice was unbelievably vicarious for once, "Or are you happy to be returning to this life?"

The woman stood wordlessly, gawking past him at the point where the mother and daughter had vanished. Zarus waited for anything to be said or done, though he knew better.

He knew her better.

"Whatever happens tonight, I have your back."

And with those simple words, he leaned down, his lips instantly knowing where her's were, regardless of them being shrouded in darkness. Her lips open in slight shock.

Before she could respond to his kiss, Zarus rose up, as his hand, littered in scars, moved the cloth mask back over his mouth and vanished back into the dark shadows, leaving one final echo for the woman.

"See you around, Princess."

* * *

><p>Within the magical city of Dalaran, a single silver eye watched as the Banshee Queen and Princess passed by, headed for the Violet Citadel. A half smile flashed across her lilac lips for a brief second, but she shook it off.<p>

No. She couldn't allow memories to interfere again. She cannot fails again. She jumped, when a large, light green hand gently laid down on her shoulder.

She whipped around, her one eye wide in shock.

Watery blue eyes, shrouded in a long, white Mohawk, carefully regarded the scout. The orc's lips opened, her small tusks clicking with her teeth slightly as she moved her mouth.

"Child, you remind me of a rabbit in spring. Too jumpy."

The elf narrowed her eye and roughly shoved her shoulder away for the Orc's grasp.

"I made a promise. There's no way in Undercity that I'm ...failing another one." At her own words, she gently reached up to where her right eye, now covered by the brown and orange eye patch, was. Her fingers carefully ran over the fabric, old memories overcoming her. Her left eye closed, as her gritted teeth allowed a shuddered breath to escape past their iron lock.

The Orc sighed. She turned her gaze back to the mother and daughter that were nearing the citadel. Her blue eyes bore into the back of the light, blonde hair hair that flowed and curled like water.

"Do not worry, child. We will keep the promise we made long ago."

Taking another deep breath, the night elf looked up at her companion. Her voice slightly cracking from her emotions.

"Where are the love birds?"

The older Orc smiled, as she adjusted her Frostwolf tabard.

"Those two are watching the druid." A low, aged chuckled rumbled deep from her throat. "I bet ten wolf pelts, they're arguing over they're mating ceremony again."

A small smile rose for a heartbeat on Kaledorei's face, however it was chased off by a serious frown.

"Just make sure they're ready." She turned her head back toward the back of the girl, just as it vanished inside into the citadel.

"It's going to happen tonight."

**:D rate and review! see ya next time lovelies!**


	3. Dancing with Dragons

**_So I rewrote this because the story was missing early details that I needed to add : ) hope you all like the changes_**

The moment they stepped foot in the cathedral, Sela was positive Sylvanas had vanished into thin air as a man's shrieked from the upper balcony of the great entrance room of the cathedral.

"LADY SELAEROSONA! WHEREVER IN AZEROTH HAVE. YOU. BEEN!?"

The undead man's voice was slightly slurred, as his jaw had obviously not been connected back just right. But the tones of anxiety, relief, angry, and an air of aristocracy, were crystal clear. He rushed down the flight of stairs, dusting his forever dusty tailcoat that seemed to have followed him from the grave. His eyes, though they burned with the yellow hue of the undead curse, were two different shades.

Both emerald and brown irises looked upon her with worry and disappointment.

Sela's ears and head drooped, as if she were a child ensnared with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I was only hunting in the forest..." she mumbled, as Skoll's ears flattened against his crown.

Fredwick stopped before her, slightly hunched over due to his back being incapable to support his complete weight as the years crept by.

"HUNTING?!" he cried in disbelief, "My Lady, you should KNOW how easily you burn in the sunlight due to your complexion! What would we do if you became red as a lobster?!"

Sela's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but she kept her head cast downwards.

"That only happened once..."

"And what if you were impaled with some beast's HORNS?! Sylvanas forbid the rhinoceros would come charging and crush your small frame within seconds, and then some carnivorous animal woul-", the man fretted in his hysteria, until a pair of violet hands came from behind him, give him a rough, hearty shake.

"Aw, come now, Fred. You KNOW little Selie here can handle a HERD of rhinos!"

A smirking Night elf emerged from behind the bewildered small man (small in comparison to the colossal elf), beholding the newcomer as if a small number of new maggots had been squirming in his mind at the thought of his ward facing a herd of any kind.

"But...Lady Surmor," his rattling voice exclaimed in a cocktail of surprise with a base of horror, "she...!"

Surmor hardly waged him any mind, as she grabbed Sela's hand and began leading her up the magnificent staircase, with Skoll more than happy to pad after them.

"Sir Fredwick, she's here now and more or less, animated."

The little undead man seemed to have calmed down somewhat, as he hesitantly nodded his head.

"Imagine how unscrupulous things could have gone for the girl, for example…", Surmor smirked,

"One, if she had run into a herd of rhinos, D.E.T.H.A. would be burning her mutilated body right now. And two,..."

Fredwick's pale face became even whiter.

"Picture what Vereesa would do to you, for permitting your charge to go missing and get all dented up the night of HER celebration."

As the two girls ambled up into the numerous steps, trying to control themselves of sniggering just yet, Sela risked a look back at her poor tutor.

Fredwick's unfortunate face, was the characterization of "scared to death".

* * *

><p>As twilight fell upon the floating magi city of Dalaran, guest clad in lovely attires began to arrive at the entrance to the Citadel. However, high above them, in one of the towers closest to the sky, a pair of eyes the color of the sky gazed out in wonder at the sky, lost in a world of dreams for the night to come.<p>

Selaerosona sat before a large vanity, dressed in an elegant gown of icy blue that tied at the neck and had no sleeves. Her hair, long and pale blonde, was gently being brushed by the steady, light violet hands of her dear Kaledorian friend. Skoll had arranged himself so that his great body was coiled around Sela's feet, his head at just the right position so that gold eyes could carefully watch his master from the coziness of his paws. Sela quietly watched the wolf, her mind wandering from different thoughts.

An irritable growl came from behind Sela, as if to knock her out of her fantasy.

When that didn't do the trick, Surmor pulled on the blonde hair she was tasked with brushing into something presentable, earning her a squeak of pain from the high elf's mouth. A warning growl emanated from the furry wolf below.

"If you don't keep your ruddy head facing FOREWARD, your hair is going to look worse than it did before." And she pointed the hairbrush down towards the white mass, "And I'll whack you for growling at me." The growls begrudgingly faded.

Sela pouted, for she saw nothing mistaken with it before.

Okay, so there probably a few leaves, a stick or two, and maybe, just MAYBE a hint of mud on one single strand of hair, but nothing a quick wash and a brush couldn't cure.

A sigh escaped Selaerosona's lips once more,

_What a pain..._

Sela raised an eyebrow, as she watched Surmor's reflection before her, grin impishly.

"Don't you want to look good for that Lor'thegar guy...girly guy...person?"

Sela's mood only tumbled to further irritation.

"Lor'theMAR," she spoke snappily, as she crossed her arms like a obstinate child, "Is the Reagent Lord of Quel'Thalas and a very respectable gentle-**man**."

Surmor rolled her eyes,

"Absolutely, if you like a guy that's got his head so far up his own as-"

She broke off under the inauspicious glare the high elf was giving her by means of reflection.

"Fine then, Medusa, be that way and transmute yourself to stone. But, you know I'm right."

Sela turned in the chair to face her friend.

"Give me one tangible reason he's more of a simpleton comparable to Garrosh."

Sumor smirked.

"Well, he clearly devotes more time in the mirror then most women do."

The snickering Kaeldorian dodged the cuff aimed at her, still tittering.

"Oi! You know he does!"

Sela looked at her friend's jubilant face for a few more heartbeats, fighting it as her mind's eye crept up on her, as Surmor leaned in close, changing her voice and seeming to control Sela's consciousness with her verses.

"I gamble he has to shop weekly, for new skin enrichments."

Earliest, her lips betrayed her, as they quivered aloft, the muscles trying to force them to stay down.

"I heard he had his hair insured for 100,000 gold!"

Then came the reddening of the face as she suffered from both the blush and the air-loss while holding the laughter back.

But Surmor wasn't stopping there. She stood up and began flexing in her scandalas Robes of Triumvirate, making her voice sound like a higher pitched man.

"My muscles are quite exquisite, wouldn't you say Lady Windrunner? I daresay," She changed the flexing to the 'thinker's' pose. "Wouldn't you love to hear how I rule an entire race AND keep my dashing, jaw-dropping looks? I shall tell you!"

Surmor placed a foot onto the backless loveseat, rested her elbow upon her knee, and her chin in her palm, as Sela was in tears, trying to hold back.

Surmor looked to her, and smiled.

"I have champions that aide my natural exquisiteness. That's right! I use an immense majority of the kingdom's funds on my hair and robes, and whatever is left over is for the useless, insignificant attributes alike military, supplies and research funds. What leader would let himself go about in mud and blood constantly? Other than that repulsive swine Garrosh...or Sunwell forbid those tree-hugging TAUREN!"

Sela crumpled oveer, as if she had been overcome with a curse, laughter detonated from her lips, just as the door was flung open, causing one of the two eavesdroppers to crash upon the floor, overwhelmed with her own fit of laughter, as her accomplice leaned against the wall, holding her bare stomach as her pearly blue shoulders shook with silent laughter.

Vereesa, sprawled out upon the floor, shrieked out in her glee,

"Tree-hugging Tauren! HA!"

Sylvanas, guffawing, bobbed her head in both laughter and agreement,

"An...entire team of champions!"

Surmor, verging on deteriorating to a victim of her own gags, gasped out.

"Hauldaron, do you think Moonberry red wine or Spring Fel-emerald is more my shade this season?"

Sela, deepening her voice a fraction of its tone, replied in a serious manner.

"Ew, Lor, you know Rommath is sporting both this term. What are you, a Ranger-General?"

The women let out another eruption of laughter, which continued on for an uncounted yet blissful time.

The only thing that could quell the storm, came in the form of a tall, human man with the reddest hair and the most bewildered look.

"What on earth is so funny? You look as though you've been laughing about Blood Elf men n their fashion obsession!"

The women, whom had stared to quiet down for a instant, began to shriek with glee once more, making Rhonin the Red to be utterly flabbergasted, as Skoll gave a small sigh, a chuckling sound echoing from his throat.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>From behind the curtains she waited, Sela could hear the faint murmurs and chinking of wine glasses below.

_Okay Sela. You can do this. You survived Plaguehounds, undead, training with Mother...You can do this._

The silent pep talk in her mind slightly lifted her moral, but it did not quell the shivering her body did in it's nervous anticipation. Shifting her weight on her high heels for more comfort, she almost let out a groan, which was muffled by her intricate white mask accented by blue harpy feathers.

_Sunwell forbid that I fall tonight..._

Just as the thought entered her mind, Skoll's large cranium shoved gently into her hand, supporting his master. The golden eyes of the wolf caught her, as though the creature were trying to reassure her. Sela's pink lips upturned into a gentle smile, as she whispered to her beloved companion.

"Good boy."

Just then, the orchestra's ballad softened, as Fredwick limped proudly to the base of the stairwell, his chest puffed out and his suit less dusty then usually, as he spoke into the enchanted orb before him, which amplified his voice.

"Now entering, Lady Selaerosona Windrunner of the Undercity."

_Here we go..._

She stepped out from the comforting shadows of the curtains, feeling like a rare beast in one of the cages at the Darkmoon Faire, the children and adults ogling at her with interest, envy, pride, and several different emotions she cared not to notice.

Down the stairs she carefully descended, feeling the eyes of the room's spectators watching her like hawks, as if they were just waiting for her to stumble. Skoll padded faithfully by her, his paws matching her pace perfectly, as his golden eyes scanned the room warily. Her own blue gaze cast about the room, spotting several familiar figures and faces. Sylvanas and Vereesa were discussing old stories with other agents of the Silver Covenant, as she spotted Surmor near the bar.

She had to refrain herself from shaking her head and chuckling, as she noticed a paladin and an elegant lady cross over to her, looking as though they were about to have a small drinking competition. Her theory was proven, when she saw Surmor wave the bartender over, her 'winner's fire' look in her eyes.

Relief filled her chest, as her heels finally tapped upon the bottom of the stairway. She could faintly hear Fredwick calling out the next arrival, however, as a voice sounded much closer to her drowned out the noise further.

"My Lady, you look beautiful this evening."

Selaerosona turned, a faint tint of pink in her cheeks as her eyes locked with the single fel green iris of the Regent Lord, whom was rising from an elegant bow to her. His face was hidden behind a mask meant to replicate a pheniox.

_How Sin'dorei…_

Taking the sides of her gown, the robes of faith, she dipped into an elegant, and obviously practiced curtsy. Skoll rolled his eyes, allowing a gruff sigh to escape him. Sela shot him a cold glare as she rose to complete the greeting.

"My Lord, how charming it is to see you, this evening."

Lor'themar smiled at her, causing Sela to return it shyly.

"I must say, I did not believe it when I heard it."

He offered her his arm, which she took after a heartbeat of thought.

"Oh? And what was that?" she asked sweetly, as he led her out amongst the others, to where some were dancing to the slow, ballroom song. Skoll padded to the edge of the dancefloor, watching her like she were prey, as he sat down, waiting.

As Lor'themar shifted his hold on her, moving from escort to dance partner, and Selaerosona easily followed, knowing all to well, how to dance.

"You just don't seem like the type to spend time hunting down elk in the midst of winter, alone at that!" his tone was appraising, "It is a nice change of imagination."

Although her stomach churned a bit in anger at being underestimated, Sela smiled, as he spun her around, "My Lord, I am like a die." She was spun into his strong arms. "I have many sides that have not been seen this game."

The Reagent Lord raised an eyebrow, his eye sparking with interest.

"This proceeding thoroughly intrigues me."

Sela laugh quietly, as she twirled out of his arms.

"And we've just only started."

As if her words had instigated a shift, the tempo changed, and the dance partners were beginning to be swapped amongst each other. Sela smiled, as she let go of Lor'themar's hand, and spun away into the crowd. Her ever watchful wolf followed her movements.

Once she was out of sight, it seemed as though karma caught up with her, as her feet beneath her no longer felt the security of the ground.

_Damnit! Of course it happens when Skoll isn't here!_

As she plummeted toward the marble floor, a strong pair of hands grasped both of her forearms, halting her fall.

Though the elf could not see his face, as she dare not look up due to her embarrassment yet as he helped her into a more suitable upright position, she could, however, see the dark tones of his hands.

The complete opposite of her own milky, white skin, she noted.

A gruff, scratchy, and Sela had to admit, rather seductive voice, growled playfully in her ear in an arrogant tone,

"Still can't keep from falling into my arms, can ya, Princess?"

Sela's eyebrows knitted together, mentally voiding any compliment she held about her cocky savior.

Flipping her head up in a sudden burst of anger and courage, she came face to face with a human man, taller then she and very well built.

His face, though the lower half was shrouded in a white cloth wrapped about it, had very defined and handsome features.

_Almost like a sculpture..._Sela alleged to herself, her cheeks flushed at the sensual thoughts. Thankfully, her mask hid their inflammation.

His eyes, the irises a strange crimson color, were sharp as a hawk's eye, analyzing her like she were a very exquisite piece of prey.

_What does he think I am?! Some piece of meat to slip into the sheets_, Sela growled in her mind once more.

His hands, firmly grasping her in barely appropriate areas, allowed her no way to escape into the crowd away from his smoldering gaze. A fast glint of white caught her eye. Skoll fighting the crowd politely, baring his teeth as his gold gaze was locked on the man.

She'd have to wait this one out.

"You know of me?" She asked innocently.

The man made a tsk tsk sound, muffled beneath his 'mask'.

"Selaaaaaa, come on, I know you can be slicker then that."

Sela's annoyance was beginning to show through the twitch in her eyebrow. She's know this man less then 5 minutes, and not only does he think he knows her, he infuriates her beyond anything she had ever met.

"You don't know ME at all." Her tone cracked as hard as a whip.

His eyes crinkled, as if he were smirking.

"I know you better then pretty boy over there." He nodded his head in a direction behind Sela.

With a feeling of dread, she slightly turned her head, and sure enough, the 'pretty boy', was glaring furiously at the man whom she danced with, his one green eye burning with a mess of enraged emotions, matching that of her wolf's.

"I know you hate being treated like some doll in a china shop. You aren't meant to be in dolled up and put on displays during a damn ball."

Her blue eyes widened, snapping her gaze back to him.

"How did you-", disbelief reeking in her voice.

Suddenly, faster then she thought he could move, the man gently grabbed her chin, and held her in place, as his eyes crinkled more, and his red eyes grew soft.

"Selaerosona," The way he said her name in such a serious tone made the breath in her throat catch. "You don't know this now, and I'm not sure you ever will. But, I will always know you better than you think."

The blush that appeared on her face made him chuckle.

"Got that effect even this early, huh? Wonder what else will make ya tick the same..."

Suddenly, it hit Sela like a kodo, as she realized how close he had gotten, their faces merely inches apart. She started to shove him away, when suddenly, a violet hand grabbed his shoulder.

Relief passed through Sela.

_Surmor._

But, as soon as the thought entered her mind, it was chased away, as she realized this elf only resembled her friend by race.

The woman, an eye patch covering her right eye and her green hair done in a short, punk-like style that was colored turquoise, and had much bluer skin then Surmor, growled at the man in an Outland-ish accent.

"Hands off, bub. You know you have no right to be here."

The man chuckled, as he regained his composure.

"Well, if it isn't the little bird that had her wings clipped. Fancy meeting you here."

The elf snarled, as somewhere in Sela's mind, she noted she had quite the temper.

"Cut the crap. You and I both know why you're here, dragon." She spat the last word.

Sela's eyes widened, as she glanced back at her masked man.

_A dragon?_

The commotion had attracted two party goers to the scene.

An orc and Surmor came from two different angles.

The orc, having reached them first, gently pulled the elf away, while Surmor was still fighting the crowd to reach her friend.

The orc, an older female with white hair and blue eyes, muttered words of a calm nature to the fiery elf beside her. Sela caught words such as "time", "Promise" and "not yet".

The masked man turned to the duet.

"We have a common goal tonight ladies, so let's try and not slice up our allies that are so handsome and willing to help."

As the orc and elf shared a few quiet words and looks, Sela rolled her eyes at the man holding her.

_Geez, can a guy get more narcissistic?_

Sela, finally finding her voice, opened her mouth to begin speaking,

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't know any of you...so please...if you'll excuse me, I have to go find someone"

Sela, the overwhelming need to find her mother, caused her to begin to saunter off in the first direction she could, but the man's iron hold pulled her back, forcing her back to collide with his chest, as he muttered in her ear, his lips brushing the skin and his warm breath tickling her. The girl couldn't fight the shiver that traveled throughout her body.

"I let you go once, I'm not making that mistake twice."

Sela, blushing, shoved away from him, whipping around as she backed into Surmor, whom had finally reached them. Skoll, whom had finally waded through the crowd, took a step to put himself between the crude man and his beloved master.

If looks could kill, the man would be a pile of mutilated body parts between the two she-elves and snarling wolf.

"Look, I apologize for this, but I'm not who you think I am. Now please, either leave me alone, or leave the ball. I will call the guards if yo-"

She never finished, as a deafening roar interrupted her, as she whipped her head around, just in time to see drakes, bodies made of darkness with light cracking through their skin, appear through clouds of black dust.

Guests in the ballroom began to shriek out, "IT'S AGENTS OF THE INFINITE DRAGONFLIGHT!"

"They're the corrupted Bronze Dragons!"

But the young Windrunner faintly heard these calls, time slowing down around her, falling mute.

The talons of one of the drakes wrapped around her, she turned to see Surmor, reaching out to Sela, screaming something, when a drake grabbed her as well.

Sela reached for her hand, crying out to her friend, as Skoll launched himself of the talons of her captor, however, the dragon easily swatted the wolf away, throwing him across the room with the meager blow. Horror shot through Sela, but it was slightly quelled when the wolf stumbled to his feet, dazed.

The orc, night elf and the man were running toward them, roaring in rage, as several other drakes swarmed them, the couple that had been with Surmor earlier were rushing toward them.

_Where is she?_

In her slowed down world, she scoured the crowd, looking for the one person she needed now.

Finally, she locked eyes with the crimson gaze of her mother.

Her mother, who was running toward her.

Her mother, whose blood red eyes were alit with panic.

Her mother, whose plum lips were agape, her screaming the only thing that broke through the silence.

"SELAEROSONA!"

Just as her mother was getting close enough, she reached out as far as she could.

As she did so, a recent memory replayed in Sela's mind.

_"Mother..." Sela never called her mother in the presence of others out of political respect. However, when they were alone, she would indulge herself with saying the word that tasted like sweet honey as it rolled off her tongue. "Are you really trying to apologize for my childhood again?" Her words had an air of innocent laughter._

_Sylvanas' eyes narrowed, and she gritted her teeth._

_"Only because it is true...if I hadn't failed...you would have had a normal li~"_

_Sela cut her off sharply._

_"A normal, repetitive life like everyone else! But..." Her face changed, and her voice mimicked her mother's,"...Crap is always going to happen. What makes the difference is if you sit around sulking, achieving nothing. Or, you pick yourself back up, dust the shit off, and keep on with your head high and get shit done. That..."She smiled at Sylvanas._

_Sylvanas smirked, picking up without missing a beat._

_"Is what makes us Windrunners."_

Her eye's widened, as she reached out for her mother, the extended limb in pain from how far she was pushing it to stretch.

"MINN'DA!"

* * *

><p>A memory entered Sylvanas' mind, as she raced in desperation to her child's rescues,<p>

_Asleep, the young Windrunner's blonde hair tuffed up as if it were the down of a Hawkstrider hatchling, thick and soft. Careful not to wake her sleeping chick, Sylvanas gently sat down upon the bed._

_Slowly taking off a glove, she ran her bare hand through the pale blonde hair on her baby, a soft smile growing on her lips when it earned her a small mumble._

_there, no longer needing much sleep herself, watching with fascination as her own flesh and blood slept, dreaming about Sunwell knows what._

_She fought the urge for as long as humanely possible, knowing it might wake her sleeping moon, before she took a necklace out from her. This necklace, was a small sapphire arrow head and fletching, with a silver shaft. Ever so softly, she latched the necklace around her sleeping angel's neck. As she pulled away, she placed a kiss upon both her little one's closed eyelids. Petting her sweet head one last time, Sylvanas rose from the bed, not wanting to push her luck and awaken her._

_As though she were a ghost, the Lady began to take her leave, just as a small mumble rose from the mounds of Quel'dorian eiderdowns._

_"Love..you mo...mmy.."_

_Sylvanas turned, looking at her daughter's sweet face, only to find it still asleep. She quietly chuckled, Sela had been sleep-talking again._

_From the light of the enchanted lanterns dimly lighting the room, Sylvanas' eyes caught the glint off the arrow, which was overturned to show the engraving in Thalassian._

_"To Selaerosona, Loved more than life itself, Mother."_

From the light in the ballroom now, Sylvanas could see that same arrow around her daughter's neck.

Sylvanas felt a wave relief. She would not loose her little one this day.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, A blinding gold light erupted in front of her. Sylvanas launched forward, reaching for her child.

When the light cleared, Sylvanas stood gazing in shock at her clenched hand, grasping the empty air where her daughter's hand had just been a heartbeat before.

No one dare speak, as they all gaze in bewilderment and horror at had just transpired.

The silence was only broken, by the Dark Lady's scream of the agony and sorrow.

Her banshee cry sounded into the ebony shadows of the cold night.

She had failed her little one, again.


	4. A Timeless Wait

**HEY GUYS :D LONG TIME NO WRITE (please, I hope none of your are plotting my assassination for not writing xD)But, I have had a lot of stress on me with my Senior year at highschool, plus a new job, plus my ASUS gave up on life so I had to get my new baby Toshiba, plus family emergencies, plus college English classes now :o It feels like just yesterday that it was august and I turned 18 -.- craaaaaaaaaaazy. Anyway, even though I wasn't typing up my stories, I have written a few of the chapters out by hand (or at least the drafts haha) :0 ill quit rambling and let you all get on with the newest, and probably, long awaited chapter. Remember RATE AND REVIEW! Love you darlings! Stay wonderful! (( one more side note, I am a girl. XD I see a lot people put he/she in comments occasionally haha))**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously in the story of Selaerosona:<em>**

**_She never finished, as a deafening roar interrupted her, as she whipped her head around, just in time to see drakes, bodies made of darkness with light cracking through their skin, appear through clouds of black dust._**

**_Guestsin the ballroom began to shriek out, "IT'S AGENTS OF THE INFINITE DRAGONFLIGHT!"_**

**_"They're the corrupted Bronze Dragons!"_**

**_But the young Windrunner fainetly heard these calls, time slowing down around her, falling mute._**

**_The talons of one of the drakes wrapped around her, she turned to see Surmor, reaching out to Sela, screaming something, when a drake grabbed her as well._**

**_Sela reached for her hand, crying out to her friend._**

**_The orc, night elf and the man were running toward them, roaring in rage, as several other drakes swarmed them, the couple that had been with Surmor earlier were rushing toward them._**

**_Where is she?_**

**_In her slowed down world, she scoured the crowd, looking for the one person she needed now._**

**_Finally, she locked eyes with the crimson gaze of her mother._**

**_Her mother, who was running toward her._**

**_Her mother, who's blood red eyes were alit with panic._**

**_Her mother, who's plum lips were agape, her screaming the only thing that broke through the silence._**

**_Her eye's widened, as she reached out for her mother, the extended limb in pain from how far she was pushing it to stretch._**

**_"MINN'DA!"_**

* * *

><p>"Geez, Kelizaormu, are you sure you didn't kill the girl? She looks pretty out of it."<p>

The larger dragon growled at the one whom had snidely barked at him.

"Of course I didn't! I'm not as slopy as you, Melazori. You can barely handle your runt."

The one known as Melazori, snorted at his retort.

"She's just teething like a kitten. Can't feel a thing."

Surmor, her feline muzzle clamping on as best as it could to the scaly exterior of her own captor, snarled at the remark.

_Runt. Kitten. Like hell I am._

Glancing at Sela's limp body, she gave an inward sigh. Yes, Sela had been knocked out from the whiplash during the scenery change to this lovely tunnel of bronzey-colored 'fairy dust', but no, Surmor knew her friend wasn't dead.

Sela's hibernation mode just takes 'sleeping like the dead' to the literal context.

Inwardly grumbling to herself, Surmor began assessing her current situation.

_With Sela out of it, and where I'm not making a single dent on what I can reach, might as well figure out where we're going._

Releasing her powerful jaw from the revolting taste of everywhere and anything this dragon had touched recently, Surmor allowed for her body to revert to her night elven form. She casually leaned on the talons, attempting to make herself comfortable, as she did what Surmors do best.

"So. Are we looking at a forecast of dirty looks, with a front of cold shoulders coming in?"

Mela and Keliza looked down at her, as if they had doubted she was capable of normal conversation.

Surmor gave an uninterested yawn, as she stretched.

"It would be kinda nice if you all could just give me a little run down 'bout where we're headed...just so I don't have to be that kid on the kudo yelling, 'Are we there yet?!'."

She chuckled to herself, trying to initiate any kind of stimuli from her captors, but was met with that cold front.

"Tough crowd..." she mumbled.

Mela glared at her now, snarling. "Can't you be like your friend and die?"

Keliza growled, "She. Isn't. Dead."

Mela snorted in laughter. "You better hope not, since Murzond wants her alive."

Surmor raised an eyebrow, and dared not open her jaws.

Keilza rolled his eyes, "I don't exactly see this one's future being seriously traumatic to our plans. Her future cuts out in a few years anyway."

Surmor's eyes widened a bit.

_ Does that mean Sela will...?_

But she didn't have the chance to complete the thought, as a roar echoed through the time-tunnel.

The two dragons reared their heads back, both looking shocked and enraged.

"How did they find us so fast?"

"It's because you couldn't shut that one up!"

"No it's probably because yours is dead!"

"She's not-"

Keliza didn't have a chance to finish his words, as a bronze drake de-vaporized beside him, going straight for his throat. Surmor watched in horror as the drake's talons narrowly missed Sela's exposed neck, as they went to latch onto the corrupted bronze dragon.

As the drake and Keliza bcame locked in aerial combat, Surmor watched Sela's body get swung around like a ragdoll.

Mela roared in rage, "Keliza! Bastards!". She whipped around to face head on the bronze dragon that had formed behind her, snarling in bloodlust. Surmor hardly had a second to brace herself, as Mela flew at her opponent.

"I'll rip your throat out, whelp!" screamed Mela, as she instantly aimed for the long neck of copper scales. The two dragons locked together, withering about as both tried to get a blow in. Surmor sunk down into Mela's grasp, trying to dodge the fury of claws above her head.

A shriek of agony erupted, and Surmor turned just in time to watch, in sheer terror, as Sela fall through the air, followed by a rain of crimson the amputated hand of Keliza, whom was crying out as he held his gory stump.

Surmor's jaw was agape in horror, as Selaerosona's body vaporized the second her body touched the brone dust that masked the tunnel's walls.

**"****_SELAEROSONA~!"_**

But she was already gone.

Above the place Sela had vanished, the drake didn't waste a second, as his jaws tore straight into Keila's throat and pulled back.

The corrupted dragon's eyes widen and looked directly to Mela, his eyes full of some untold emotion. Mela, whom had briefly been able to break free from the dragon she face, turned at this point, only to be met with his gaze as the drake ripped his throat out before her very eyes.

_"K-Kelizaormu!"_

As Mela roared in horrified rage, Keliza's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as his body plummeted after Sela, become dust as he fell.

The bronze dragon Mela had been fighting, like his companion, wasted no time, as he clawed the side of Mela's face from horn base to the bottom of her snout.

Sherking in mimicked pain to the late Keliza, Mela reached to her face with both of her hands.

Which, in turn, dropped Surmor.

Shit.

Surmor gave a surprised scream as she plummeted, her eyes wildly flipping around looking for anything to halt her fall.

But all she could see before her and swiftly approaching, was the bottom of the bronze tunnel.

Just as she hit the copper dust, the kaledorei screamed her last words.

"ELUNE, SAVE ME!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>This next scene is happening the same time that the above scene is happening (for any of you that are confused)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>W...where am I?<em>

Opening her eyes, Sela's gaze lingered distantly, not yet focusing as her pupils adjusted. As her mind finally caught up, the euphoric feelings of panic began to arise in her chest, and adrenaline rushed her to rise from where she layed upon crimson-colored earth.

_Is this a dream?_

As she stood up upon the outcropping, which overlooked a massive battlefield that had long since silenced itself, her gaze turned upwards. Floating high above her in the violet skies that contrasted roughly with the red ground that was so dry that had began cracking, as if it were a piece of pottery being fired in a kiln, were two moons. Her gaze dropped to the scene below, as did her stomach. The corpses, comprised of not only Horde and Alliance, but the bodies of demons littered the mix. And upon a further inspection, no Horde had been in combat with the alliance, nor Alliance to Horde...The sole targets for the two factions were only the demons.

As a gust of wind blew the dry air toward her, Sela rose her hand to cover her nose as it crinkled in revolt.

The smell of rotting corpses was overwhelming, even for her trained scent-tolerance. If it had been any other mortal, chances are they would have lost their lunch to such a foul odor.

As the wind grew still once more, a movement close by caught her intense blue gaze.

Just below her, amongst the largest amounts of corpses, stood two figures, which stared right back at her.

By narrowing her eyes, Sela could make out the white haired girl with skin the color of fresh milk smirking up at her, as her nearly white-blue eyes sparkled with glee. By the state of her garments and energy, Sela instantly came to the conclusion this young girl had not fought in this terrible blood-bathe.

But the other girl...

She stood as a stark contrast to the white haired girl, as her long, ebony hair bellowed out behind her, and two half-elven ears cropped out from beneath the locks of hair. Her silver armor, which covered her torso like a one-piece beach suit, her legs shrouded in armored boots all the way up to her mid thigh, and a white-feather covering that started from her left hip and faded off at the ground, were all drenched in a foul green liquid; demon blood.

Her pale skin bore numerous cuts and bruises, and sweat rolled off her body, which made her look as if she couldn't be much older then Sela currently, as it trembled with exhaustion. The warrior-girl's hands tightened their grip upon the twin blades she wielded, swords that were shaped into serpent-like creatures.

The movement from claw marks upon her cheek led Sela's eyes to lock into the stare of the girl's eyes.

Sky-blue eyes.

Gazing right at Sela, her eyes wide with bewilderment.

All at once, the world beneath Sela's feet shook as if it were hit by an explosion, and the winds began raging all about her. An earthquake with a pulse, and a wind with no set direction.

_What the hell is going on?!_

A eerily familiar voice spoke just behind her in a tone of annoyance.

Whipping around, Sela came face to face with the most astounding sight to ever be beheld to the Banshee Princess.

Herself.

Down to nearly every detail, the clone was nearly identical. Her light pink lips, her pale complexion, her blue eyes narrowed in an all-too familiar glare; however, this adapitation of herself had snow-white hair and armor much akin to the girl with the ebony hair.

As Sela's lips opened, wether she meant to ask the woman whom she was or had just lost control of her jaw from the shock was never determinded, the woman's hand slipped down to rest over her shoulder, as if she were going to console the real Sela.

Her pale pink lips opened, as she growled at Sela.

"Fiorene's using my fragments as play-things again."

Her eyes narrowed, as her lips became a scowl that radiated with an emotion somewhere between rage and annoyance.

"She's really starting to piss me off."

And before Sela could comment, the earthquake gave a final huge tremor as the Mirror-Sela shoved her off the cliff.

Letting out a cry of surprise, Sela plunged into a world of darkness that began to black-out each of her senses.

The last thing her blue eyes caught a glimpse of, was not her mirror-self..

But the half-elven girl, who's hair was cut from the darkest night.

The girl must have jumped in after Sela, because she was falling after Sela, screaming something, as her hand reached outwards toward Sela.

On some odd instinct, Sela reached out towards the girl.

Somehow, deep down within, she knew this child.

For some reason, Selaerosona wanted to hold her close and tell her everything would be alright.

The girl had almost reached her, and Sela reached upwards as if the teenager were her guardian angel that had come to rip her form purgatory.

But suddenly, a wave of darkness crashed over Sela, separating the two beings from their embrace.

And Sela sunk deeper in the darkness.

**ALSO, BY NEXT CHAPTER I WILL HAVE SET CHARACTER MODELS UP ON MY DEVIANT ART OF ALL MAIN CHARACTERS :D **

**TILL THEN, STAY AWESOME! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	5. Where in Azeroth?

**Hey guys! Yup :D I didn't forget about you all! I've just been super busy! Literally, I typed up this 3 thousand word monster on my iPhone in between classes and car rides :D I love you all and I know youre still out there (I hope and pray)! I have missed you all and I love reading your fan mail, reviews, etc :D So without further delay, your long wait is over! and the next chapter is already being typed up! :D I WILL NOT FAIL YOU MY AMAZING READERS! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!**

**-Sela's pov-**

Soft blades of grass tickled Selaerosona's nose, as her eyes cracked up to peer into endless blue skies. Awe overcame her half-awakened senses, as the vividly pure scents and sights were taken in. The sight of two moons floating after each other in the sky did not register completely in her groggy mind, however, a distant alarm sounded in her muddled head. Struggling to uster the strength to arise from where she lay, Sela hissed in pain; her entire back ached from the force she had landed upon the ground with.

A groan was emitted from her lips, as she fought through the soreness in body and the shrill ringing that emitted deep within her splintering head-ache. Gritting her teeth, she kept pushing upward to at least manage a decent sitting position.

_Come on, Sela. This is no-where near a day in a Windrunner's "training"._

As she crept closer to her meager goal, Sela could taste the sweet success of her struggle. A small rumble of satisfaction began to grow within her throat, just as a large hand grasped her by the collar and hefted her upwards as though she weight the same as a ragdoll.

Forcibly, Selaerosona was spun around in mid-air only to come face to face with a fairly evoked, tan male orc. Sela's blue irises widened as his amber eyes narrowed, his lips pulling back further to reveal more of his barbaric tusks, a wolf like growl beginning to be emitted from his enormous mouth, as her small, pale lips popped open in shock, which she instant snapped it shut, scrunching up her face in disgust.

_Wouldn't kill this bloke for an after-second-supper's mint herb. _

She could feel, and partially still smell, his hot breath coming out in enraged puffs,

_This is how it ends, I become some orc's toothpick._

Even though she was possibly staring her death itself in the face, Selaerosona couldn't help but think to herself.

_...maybe it'll improve his foul breath_

"Mu'rok."

The commanding tone of and voice made not only Sela jerk in surprise, but Port-a-Potty mouth's eyelids rose in equal height. However, his shock resided faster then Sela's, because his expression returned to the matching sour tone of his breath.

"Kag'mar ish ma?" He growled to someone behind Sela.

_Yes, Sela,_ she spat sarcastically to herself,_ it is COMPLETELY unnatural for an orc to be speaking ORCISH._

Sylvanas would make her clean up after the abominations for weeks if she found out about this slip-up after years of not only linguistic tutoring but also cultural interaction with all the languages Selaerosona had learned through both the Horde and some Alliance.

The harsh voice snapped back at him instantly, but the young elf's ears were ready this time. "Don't eat the elf."

_I knew he wanted to eat me,_ she grumbled inwardly.

The potty-mouth (_literally_), Mu'rok, barred his teeth like a snarling wolf once more.

"Olz'ula, you know damn well what these green-eyed elves have done to our lands since they came. Look upon this one's face and tell me it does not enrage you to see it's wretched eyes."

Sela spun in the air once more like a Wintervale ornament on a pine tree, halting before a female Orc.

If Selaerosona had more time and wasn't in a possible eat or be eaten situation, she would have been in awe at this Orc.

She had light, sand colored skin that had lean muscles defining the radiant skin, while various forms of white war paint covered her biceps and cheeks in savage yet controlled ways. Water blue eyes carefully watched Selaerosona, eyes that were barely visible through the mane of dark chocolate bangs that came from the mowhawk upon the she-orc's head, and from the unseen back of her head, long brown braids of hair came up and over her shoulders to rest upon her chest.

The she-Orc gaze at towards her changed within a few seconds from annoyance to...amusement?

"Mur'ok."

"Dabu?"

Sela and the she-Orc nearly rolled their eyes at his smug voice.

"This one has blue eyes."

There was a complete silence, although, Sela could've sworn she heard the breath get stuck like a rough piece of boar in his throat.

That was the calm before the storm.

Once again, the Sela-top was spun around once more, facing the puffing madhouse that was Mu'rok.

He looked at her like a deranged wolf, his face shoved so close to her, as if he thought that he could be close enough, he would see a spark of fel-green in her sky-blue irises.

A growl grew in his throat, that finally erupted into a full roar of rage, as he flung the elf in the air like a rag doll. Taking a snap-decision chance, Sela flipped her body in the air like a cat, allowing herself to fall not only away from them, but land on her feet.

However, there was a tiny flaw in her maneuvering. The lavish dress that still restricted her body caused her landing to come at an odd angle and stumble awkwardly onto her rump with a loud "Ommph!"

A roar of laughter erupted from Mu'rok, bleating like a bull in amusement in contrast to his former rage.

"What a weak elf! He can't even stand on his own feet."

As Sela scrambled to her feet in embrassement, the female Orc gave an exasperated sigh.

"Mur'ok..."

"D-dabu?" He asked, still struggling to control his chuckles.

"It's a female."

His laughter roared out again. "They all look so feminine to me."

Just as Selaerosona had found her footing to stand, and the words to say, her open mouth was interrupted as a loud horn echoed across the plains. Both the she-Orc and Mur'ok froze, their large calloused hands slapping onto their axes.

Mur'ok and Olz'ula exchanged a look between themselves before turning to look at Sela, though their eyes held different expressions.

"Olz'ula, we need to just kill it here and get back to camp."

"We'd waste time killing her. Those ogres are nearby. We're in their lands and I told you it wouldn't be long before they sensed us in their territory."

Teeth grinding, he snarled back. "What do you propose we do then?"

Sela watched in silence, unsure of how to inquire about anything. She was overwhelmed and lost.

Olz'ula tapped her small tusks in a chewing manner; a thinking habit.

Suddenly, the answer dawned her, as the idea sparked in her blue eyes.

"We will take her to The Den-Mother." Her tone had a commanding finish to her words, and she gave a sharp whistle. Within heartbeats, two massive worgs, one a muddy tan, and the other a soft grey and white mixture, slid out of the tall grass a few yards away. They trotted forward toward their masters, the muddy one to Mur'ok and the graceful one to Olz'ula.

"Damn you shamans." Mur'ok growled. "It rides with you. I don't want my saddle to reek of it's disgusting scent."

Before Sela could snap back a retort, the Orc mounted his wolf and tore off across the plains.

As her eyes lingered upon the the wolf racing across the sea of grass, a hand extended down to Selaerosona, causing her to jump in surprise and earning her a chuckle in response.

"Do not fret. I like my meat to have a bit more on the bone."

Selaerosona couldn't help but crack a timid smile, as she gently took the hand.

With bridled strength, the she-Orc easily hoisted the elf from the ground and up onto the saddle of the wolf, whom gave a small grumble under the slightly extra weight.

"Fe'luna, come now. You have carried heavier riders."

The wolf sneezed in response to her master's words and started off at at brisk jog.

The silence of barely three strides finally broke Sa, as she finally spoke.

"So, is this the part where I am actually permitted to speak?"

The Orc behind her gave a dry scoff.

"So the little elf does speak our tongue."

"I've grown up around it."

"So tell me, if you can, what brings you to these lands? Alone at that."

Sela but her lip as she listened to Fe'luna's rhythmic footfalls, considering her words with care.

"What lands exactly am I in?"

"Crazy night in the taverns?"

"You could say that."

"Nagrand."

Sela was tempted to laugh.  
>"Nagrand? Where in Azeroth is that?"<p>

"Azeroth? Pup, I think you've had one too many pints. You're in the "Outlands"... what's left of Dreanor since it crumbled to pieces."

Sela's mind exploded into a hurricane of shock.

_DREANOR?!_

"No...no no no, that just can't be possible. I can't be in Dreanor."

"And there's no way my wolf will eat meat." Olz'ula's tone dripped with sarcasm, as a sweat would roll off one's skin durin mid-summer in Durotar.

Her head screamed with questions, but Selaerosona knew that allowing fear to control her thoughts now would just set her back. A few, small but deep breaths shuddered through her torso, trying to calm herself.

The Orc gave a worried sigh.

"Do you know at least what you are called? A name? A title?"

"S...Selaerosona." As if something in her gut warned her, the elven girl hesitated to give her last name.

The Orc was quiet, waiting to see if the elf would answer in her own time. But when the surname failed to come from her lips, Olz'ula gave a sigh.

"No memory of that as well?"

_A little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone._ "...no."

Selaerosona peeked through her long locks of pale gold hair to see the orc's expression.

Olz'ula was focused on the trail in front of them, her blue eyes carefully calculating.

"May I inquire your name?"

Distantly, she replied. "Olz'ula Forefury."

"Why is that you are helping me, Olz'ula Forefury?"

"I do not look to war as my clan mates do. I listen to the elements. The Den Mother teaches me to listen. And they whisper, faintly, that you mean no harm."

A small click was made in the elf's mind.

"The same Den-Mother I'm going to meet today?"

Olz'ula nodded. "The very one."

"Interesting..." A glimmer of hope crossed her mind. "What are my chances of surviving this meeting?"

"You have two different possibilities."

Sela's ears perked intently.

"One, she may help you regain your memories by spiritual means."

"I feel a drastic number two coming."

Olz'ula laughed, "nothing that serious."

"Define not serious."

The Orc grinned, as they came over the crown of the hill, which overlooked a good sized village. A banner dancing gently in the wind caught Sela's eye.

_Warsong._

Olz'ula had already slid off Fe'luna's back and was walking toward the village, the large wolf following obediently at her heels.

"Two is Mur'ok and Mudfang get to use you as their gnaw bones."

_I knew I'd make a wonderful toothpick._

As Olz'ula led her wolf through the gates, Selaerosona could feel the eyes snap to her, their gaze burning into her skin like red, got embers.

She dared a peek, and instantly her eyes feel upon the familiar scowl of Mur'ok.

"Always nice to see a familiar friendly face", she mumbled bitterly.

She jumped, when Olz'ula chuckled softly. "He's just grumpy because he forgot to eat this morning. He'll be better after the meal tonight."

Sela blinked at her, before a small smile of renewed confidence began to pinch at her lips.

As they neared the center of the village, which was made up huts crafted from native beasts so large, SELA wondered briefly what creature could be so large. A single hut stood in the direct center of the village, and before it's entrance drape, was a unlit bonfire pit. It was looked large enough that every Orc in the clan could sit near it at night and still have elbow room. The hut itself had a rather mystical feel, leaving the observational elf with the idea that this "Den Mother" was most certainly in tune with her spiritual connection to the earth.

As if reading her mind, Olz'ula spoke as she stopped just before the pit.

"Krashna is our village's Farseer. If anyone will know how to help you, it is her."

With that, she motioned for Sela to follow, whom promptly slide off the wolf's back and trotted after the she-Orc. Olz'ula didn't pause as she lifted the flap and called in.

"Den mother, I bring the elf. I'm sure Mur'ok had told you a tale already."

A older voice replied with hearty laughter, "I heard she has green-blue eyes, and she was about lunge for his arm, as she looked like a starving, deranged wolf."

"If she were that hungry, then she would've gone for that gut of his. It has far more fat then muscle."

More laughter came from within the tent, as Olz'ula chuckled.

"Come in, children. We have much to speak of."

Olz'ula looked to Sela, motioning with her head before she slipped into the tent. The drape closed behind her, causing the most delicious scent to be blown out from within the tent.

Whatever food was in there, it was making Selaerosona's mouth water. She gently went over to the flap and hesitantly lifted it with the back of her hand as she ducked her head in.

There, beside where Olz'ula sat by a fire, was the palest sandy-green colored she-orc, Selaerosona had ever seen. The den mother's mid-aged eyes were such a clear blue they almost made her appear  
>blind, and a single Snow White ponytail trailed down her back. The Orc looked up at Sela from the large pot of stew that bubbled over the fire, smiling at her.<p>

The den mother raised a large, wooden bowl, filled to the brim with pipping hot soup, toward the girl, a smiling creasing her aging face with a few wrinkles, as she spoke in a welcoming tone.

"Hello, Child. Why don't you come in and eat? Then you can tell me your tale."

_SURMOR"S POV_

"Hey, Sleeping Saber. Rise an' shine."

Surmor gave a groan in response, as something dug into her side, urging her awake. Swatting in it's general direction, she grumbled out,

"Lylaaaaaaaa. Five more minutes..."

Lyla grumbled something that the sleeping druid didn't care to register, as she felt around for her blanket.

"Did you take my blankets ag-...?"

The groggy sentence was never completed, as someone's foot laid down upon Surmor's exposed stomach, and gave her a good shove, rolling the druid off her bed and toward the floor, the night elven girl giving a surprised shriek as the air whipped by her.

A fall that was longer then usually. And instead of falling onto the hard wooden floor of Surmor's room, she was instead graced with something wet and sticky.  
>If the fall didn't awaken Surmor, the sensation of her new 'floor' had her on high alert. Springing up from the ground with a wail, she swung her gaze around wildly at the odd, damp and severly smashed patches of mushrooms and unfamiliar herbs.<p>

"...what in Undercity...?"

Surmor's long ears picked up the sound of something whistling through the air towards her. But due to her bewildered mind, she broke the number one rule about flying objects.

She turned around in a daze, looking up for the source of the sound.

The small pebble knocked her in the forehead, but it only felt as though someone had flicked her.  
>However, the force was enough to topple her over, back onto her rump into the slimey feeling terrain. Once her bare arms touched the moist plants, goose-bumps and shivers erupted along her body in disgust. She snarled, looking upward to see a Kaledorei looking down at her in wonder.<p>

This bewildered Surmor, because this Kaledorei looked as young as she herself was.

But...surmor had been the sole member of her generation...

As the night elf girl jumped down next to her, glaring at Surmor like an unamused cat, and clad in a Darnassian's scout armor. From where she sat on the disgusting ground, the young Stormrage was, for one of the few times in her life, too shocked to have any words of wit.

All she could do was watch the scout stand, as she spoke in a cocky, superior tone.

"Geez, if I'd known the position out here at Zangermash would be filled with Druid's like you, I'd have accepted the job here for the Expedition."

Surmor's expression dropped into sheer bewilderment.

This just had to be some crazy drunken dream she's having.

The scout harshly began nudging her again.

"Come on, moonbeam. I don't know who you are, but you're probably another Druid that I didn't care to notice. Time to get you back with the rest of the Expedition."

If I ever get outta this, Surmor solemnly swore in her mind as she stumbled to her feet, I'm never drinking again.

Well...maybe a shot of Moonberry wine. Just to calm the nerves.

**Hope you all enjoyed and are as bewildered as Sela and Surmor about what the heck is going on! Also, Ive decided that if you all wanna contact me via FB, instagram, twitter, etc, I may put that up, but only if you guys ask. Twitter will be where ill just notify you all of what's up with the story and how soon an update will be. And also, you all are more then welcome to add me on Bnet or come visit me ingame XD Been in my garry like crazy! THE LITTLE ABOMINATION PET YOU CAN GET! I AM SO PUMPED ABOUT IT! TOTALLY GONNA GET ONE FOR SELA AND NAME IT LURGKZ! **

**Oh, and two more things. I had character bio pics to show you what your cast would look like...but that was before WOW model viewer got updated and before my old laptop died on me...SO I will try to remake them as best as I can! And the other thing, I might do a contest to make another character in a reader's honor like I did last "book". Not sure how im gonna chose, but last time it was based off reviewing :D SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! YOUR OPINIONS MAKE OR BREAK THIS STORY PEOPLE! **

**Until next chapter!**


	6. An updated update

**Hey guys! Yes! I know I promised a chapter by October, but then Midterms hit me hard UGH! Anyway, I will be rewriting and editing previous chapters before I move on with the story because I realized, for the future progression of this story, it needs to happen! Thank you all for being so patient with me :) I want to give you all something worthwhile, and that is why I have been hesitant to write, especially after a span of some personal bullcrap that I will never allow to bother me ever again :D You, my readers, are my most treasured thing. And I do not want to disappoint any of you with half-assed work. :) You all deserve so much more and I am honored to have readers like that! I will have chapters FLOWING IN ASAP :D Until then~**


End file.
